Project Summary External Innovative Network Core (Core C) The overarching aim of Core C is to strengthen national and international collaboration on research on the demography of aging by bringing together interdisciplinary groups of researchers around targeted themes. To achieve this aim, we will organize three continuing and one new external network: (1) TRENDS in Old-Age Disability and Dementia, which will formally expand its focus to include dementia trends; (2) HRS Sister Studies, which will continue to provide technical assistance to emerging and continuing HRS family studies abroad including guidance on the addition of genetic data; (3) Longitudinal Studies of Aging in the U.S., which will focus on emerging survey methodological and measurement issues that cross-cut NIA-funded panel studies; and (4) a new network on the Demography of Family Caregiving, which will emphasize how changes in fundamental demographic processes are influencing various facets of family caregiving for older adults. The external networks aim to share and provide technical assistance on new ways to design, collect, and distribute survey data on the demography of aging in the US and internationally (networks 2 and 3); and to promote new research findings on substantive topics of high priority to the demography of aging (networks 1 and 4). These aims will be achieved through face-to-face meetings of network members, pilot projects (through Core B), and collaborations on special issues of journals.